Hogwarts Assignments
by Potterwatcher
Summary: So... yeah. This is a collection of oneshots, some of them are inspired by prompts from my 'Professors' on a forum, and some will just be random ideas that came to me. Enjoy! And review. I neeeeeeeeeeds da reviews!
1. Transfiguration 1: You Cannot Be Serious

**A/N: Yay! I've completed my first assignment for the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! This will be a series of oneshots inspired by prompts I get from my various Professors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still a student, how could I own any of this?!**

* * *

The Weasley Twins, also known as Gred and Forge Weasley, were bored. Usually, when the twins had free-time, they were researching and pulling pranks, or making plans for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Today, however, they were at a loss. They had just taken their OWLS, and it was too late in the school year to plan any decent pranks, so naturally, they were wandering the grounds, searching for something to do.

"Oi, Forge."

"Yes Gred?"

"You want to go mess with the Whomping Willow?" He asked. "We haven't done that in a while…"

"Okay, let's go- What the heck?

"Is that a Grim?"

"And is it dragging our ickle brother towards the Whomping Willow?"

"Hmm… should we go after it?"

"Probably. Mum would kill us if we let Ron get turned into bangers and mash by a tree."

"Yeah, that's true… So, Grim chasing it is?"

"Indeed Gred. Onward!" The twins made it to the Willow just in time to see Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione, somehow freeze the tree and disappear into a hole at its base. They looked at each other and shrugged before running in after them.

They followed the dark tunnel until they found a trap door. They opened it and found themselves inside of a shack. Ron's voice came out from the next room. "No, no, he's an animagus! He's come for you Harry!"

"Who's an animagus, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"That would be me." An person whose voice they didn't recognize said.

"You bastard!" Harry's voice yelled right before a scuffling noise and a loud crack sounded.

"It wasn't you, was it? You must have switched without telling anyone." Came the voice of Professor Lupin. "Can you forgive me?"

"You're his friend!" Harry yelled, sounding outraged. "You've been helping him this entire time!"

"No, Harry, I haven't, but I wish I had been." Then there was a very long explanation about how the mystery man hadn't done it and how he and someone named Peter Pettigrew switched something.

When it was all said and done, Fred turned to George. "What do you think, Forge? Is it time to make our presence known?" He stage whispered with a grin.

"Why, yes Gred, that sounds like a smashing idea!" And with that they ran in and attacked.

"Harry, my man it's simply smashing to see you!" They cried, shaking his hand vigorously before doing the same to everyone in the vicinity except for Ron. He was their ickle brother, so it was their sacred duty to ignore him.

"Absolutely corking to see you as well, Professor Lupin!"

"And Miss Granger, I must say it's bloody brilliant to see our favorite witch-"

"Well, our favorite witch who doesn't play Quidditch."

"And… Sirius Black?!" The twins gaped for a moment before realizing a) that he must be the guy who was innocent, and b) that they had stopped; so they continued.

"Mr. Black! It's positively fantastic to make your acquaintance!"

"I do believe that we've only met one accused murderer before!"

"And that would be our-"

"Ickle Harrykins here!" Twin #2 finished while they ruffled Harry's hair.

"Oi, I'm not a murderer!"

"What else would you call what you did to the Dark Tosser?"

"Also known as You-No-Poo-"

"Or He-Whose-Name-Is-So-Terribly-Embarrassing-That-He-Changed-It?"

"You-Know-Who changed his name?" Ron asked.

The twins grinned again and continued. "Of course. We looked up You-No-Poo as both the given and the surname in the school records-"

"Yet there were no students with that name. Though we did find out that it literally means 'flight of death' in French."

"But enough with the History lesson."

"Let's get down to business!"

"So where is this supposed animagus?"

"How long were you two standing outside of the door?" Sirius asked amusedly.

"Ever since Ron started crying about an animagus."

Sirius laughed "I like them."

"We know how hard it is-"

"Not to bask in our presence-"

"But please, Siri-kins-"

"Control yourself!"

"Moony, I think that we've just found the next generation of Marauders- ACK!" He was interrupted by the twins tackling him to the ground. It was a rather compromising position, the twins were somehow _both _straddling him, while one of them was pulling on his tie to look into his eyes.

"How do you know about the Marauders?"

"Could you please get off of me? I'm flattered, but you're a little young for me. And the better question would be how do _you _know about the Marauders? I _am _a Marauder. I'm Padfoot, and my friend over there is Moony, Harry's father was Prongs, and the rat bastard is Wormtail."

"You _cannot_ be serious!"

"How do we know-"

"That you aren't messing with us?"

"I'm _always _Sirius! And to prove it, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good until my mischief is managed."

They quickly got off of him and made a big show of brushing off any and all dirt that they could find on him before getting on their knees and pleading. "Teach us your ways, oh wise one!"

_***4 months Later***_

It had been four months since the whole Wormtail fiasco, and Sirius had been freed. It had been close, had the twins not reminded him of Moony's transformation, he would probably still be on the run. But, they had, so now he had taken over as DADA teacher, while Remus was the new History of Magic teacher.

All had been going well, and now that the champions had been selected for the Triwizard Tournament without a hitch, he and his godson could finally relax- "Harry Potter!"

Sirius had one thought when Harry's name came out of the Goblet. "Oh, shit."

* * *

******A/N: I had a bit of trouble trying to figure out how to end this one. Please R&R, but for now, bye!**


	2. Herbology 1: Asphodel

A/N: You people make me sad. I haven't gotten any reviews yet! *Pouty face* This one is for Herbology!

Disclaimer: No, I can't give you a loan! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

It was finally time for her to take her Exams, and for once, Sally-Anne wasn't worried. She had been studying hard all year, and Divination was a joke anyways. Everyone knew that Trelawney was a fraud. "Patil, Parvati!" Was called back. That meant she was next. She smiled, people always seemed to start whenever someone called her name. It was as if they hadn't heard it before, and were expecting a new student. When they found out that she was just that Hufflepuff that everyone saw but hardly anyone knew, they went back to ignoring her. Trelawney came back out. Now it would be her turn. She idly wondered what cock and bull story she'd be forced to come up with this time, when "Potter, Harry!" was called out.

"Wait!" She cried. This didn't make any sense! It was okay for her classmates to ignore her, as if she didn't exist, but for a teacher to do this, it was not a good thing. Especially when said teacher had been calling her name at roll and looking at her twice a week for the past nine months. "You forgot me, Professor Trelawney!"

"Who are you, dear? I don't think that we've met before, Miss…?"

"My name is Sally-Anne Perks, I've been in your class all year! You call my name at roll every morning, why don't you remember me?"

"That does seem to be a bit of a problem, seeing as I cannot remember ever hearing your name before, not even in my inner eye!"

Sally rolled her eyes. Of course the old bag would find some way to bring her 'inner eye' into this. "Well, I've been here the entire time. Could I please take my exam?"

"Seeing as I don't remember you taking part in my classes, we'll have to go see the headmaster about this."

"O- Okay?" Sally said shakily as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

* * *

The stone gargoyle leapt aside to allow them entrance, and before they could even knock on the door, Headmaster Dumbledore's voice greeted them.

"Do come in, Sibyl, Miss Perks." The door swung open and they walked in. "Please, have a seat." As soon as they were both seated, Dumbledore asked them "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"This girl claims to have taken my class all year, even though I have never seen her before in my life."

"But Sibyl, Miss Perks has been in your class all year long." He summoned a piece of parchment. "Here is a list of all the third years taking Divination. Miss Perks is right here, between Parvati Patil and Harry Potter. She's never even missed a class! Are you sure you haven't been confounded, my dear?"

"Yes, I remember everything perfectly well. My inner eye says that I am fine!"

"Well, if your inner eye says it, it must be true. Why don't you head back and finish your examinations, I'll stay here with Miss Perks and see if we can sort out the problem." Professor Trelawney nodded stiffly before rising and exiting the office.

"Now, my dear, how long have people been ignoring you?"

"Since the beginning of first year, I think. People started ignoring me after the first week of school."

"Can you think of anything that might have caused this effect? A member of the family being distantly related to a demiguise, a potions accident, a prank gone wrong, a plant with strange side effects?"

Sally sat up straight in her chair. "I know for a fact that I am 100% human. I haven't been pranked at all, and I haven't had any potions accidents…" Plants, now why did that ring a bell? Oh yeah! "At the beginning of first year, though, in my first Herbology lesson, we were working with asphodel roots, and someone attempted a spell. The spell malfunctioned, and covered me with shredded asphodel. I accidentally swallowed some, and I smelled like the stuff for a week. Professor Sprout said that I was fine, but people started ignoring me right after it happened…"

"Ahh. Tell me, Miss Perks, what are the properties of asphodel?"

"Umm… Asphodel is a member of the lily family, and powdered root of asphodel is a potions ingredient."

"Very good Miss Perks!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he thought. "I believe I know what has caused your dilemma. Asphodel was believed to be the favorite food of the dead by the Ancient Greeks, and was considered sacred to Persephone. It's powdered root is used in the Draught of Living Dead, and it's leaves are used in the Wiggenweld potion. I believe that since you were covered in the roots, and ingested some of those roots, that it caused the effect of everyone's memories of you to, for lack of a better word, fall into a deep sleep. That's why everyone seems to be ignoring you. The Wiggenweld potion, since it uses the leaves of Asphodel, should have the opposite effect. Now, I will floo Madame Pomfrey and see if she had any Wiggenweld potion on hand!"

* * *

Sally smiled at her dorm mates. Ever since she had taken the Wiggenweld potion, people had been able to notice her. When her dorm mates had noticed her, they had immediately become close friends. Now she could proudly call herself a true Hufflepuff, and she was even earning house points now that her professors noticed her. After all, back when no one had noticed her, she had a lot of free time for studying. But the best part was that she was finally normal.

* * *

******A/N: Review. Or else. Mwahahahaha! **


	3. Muggle Studies 1: We Make the Future

**A/N: This is a bit of a drabble for my Muggle Studies class, so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Harry Potter or any of its' affiliated characters." That's a quote from Potterwatcher… or everyone but J.K. Rowling… meh, let's just go with Potterwatcher!**

* * *

**Bold is an excerpt from page 298 of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"**

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.**

**"I am sorry to say that from the moment you arrived in this class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane.**

"Well then, fine!" Hermione exploded. "I'm sorry to say that the 'noble art of Divination' is a joke! Especially the way that you teach it! This is all a load of hogwash!"

"Miss Granger! Divination is one of the most refined arts-"

"If that's true, then it's obviously why you don't know diddly squat about it! I actually read the textbook, and almost everything that you've been teaching us is completely contradictory to what it says."

"My dear, that textbook was written by someone like you, with a mind so mundane that they couldn't possibly know the intricacies of the inner eye!"

"Oh, not that stupid inner eye again! Seeing and predicting the future is impossible!"

"The future is fickle, and one must coax answers out of it!"

"The future isn't just fickle, it's always changing. The future is not written in stone! Our future is practically liquid, only turning solid as events happen. 'The best way to predict the future is to invent it.' That's a quote from Alan Kay, a muggle, and I believe it completely! And if you are too ridiculously set in your ways to understand that, then I say fine! I quit! This class is a completely useless waste of my time!" And with those final words of wisdom, Hermione picked up her bag, stood up, and marched out of the classroom.


	4. Chocolate!

**Disclaimer: gnit honn wo It ahws es gu (If you can't read that, go reread Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone)**

* * *

"Aha, I've got it!" Hermione exclaimed as she picked up her hat.

Ron and Harry just shrugged. They were used to this kind of behaviour from Hermione by now. She would be doing something mundane, like homework or petting Crookshanks, and then all of a sudden she would make an exclamation like that. They just figured it was girl thing.

"We are going to make a cooking club!" Hermione proclaimed proudly.

"Sure, sure Herm- wait, what?" Ron asked cluelessly.

"It's a club where you make food and eat it with friends." Harry said helpfully.

"I know what a cooking club is, I just don't understand why _we _would make one, when we already get awesome food cooked by the elves. Hey, how long is it until dinner?"

"We just ate lunch. Okay, Hermione, you know that I like to cook, so you know that I'm not opposed to the idea, but why exactly do we have to make a cooking club?"

"Because, there is a severe lack of an extremely important magical vegetable in the house elves' cooking!"

"Oh no, not more rabbit food!" Ron groaned

"What magical vegetable is this?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming-

"Chocolate!"

* * *

**A/N: So, this is just a bit of a drabble to win a chocolate frog card. Asta la pasta!**


	5. Charms 1: My Face!

**A/N: Takes place in 4th year charms class and... I'm not really sure what was going through my head when I wrote this…**

**Disclaimer: Semper ubi sub ubi, non est Harry Potter.**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Draco screamed at Ron. "My beautiful face!" He cried. "You have wounded me, now my beauty is irreparable!"

"Your face wasn't that much to look at before, Malfoy." Ron remarked snidely.

"Aha! So you admit it! You've been looking at my wonderful face! Which, even in this horrendous state, is still way more gorgeous and awesome in every way than yours, Weaselby!"

Ron turned bright red "When you follow us around all the time, I can't help but see your ugly face! And I'm not that bad looking!"

"Oh please, Weasel, looking at your face makes even Granger more appealing."

"Hermione is NOT ugly!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't know that she was your girlfriend.."

"Hermione is not my girlfriend! That's not even a little bit true!" Ron yelled. "Stupid pompous ugly git of a poofter." He muttered quietly under his breath. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite quiet enough.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'll have you know that I am second in our year-"

"Right behind Hermione." Harry injected helpfully from the sidelines, where he had been watching and making the bets as to who would win with the other students in the class.

Malfoy just ignored him and continued. "Compared to some people, I am _extremely_ laid back-"

"Yeah, like old Moldyshorts." Harry interrupted again.

Malfoy ignored him again and continued to continue (Or at least he thought he did, he wasn't quite sure what the correct phrase to use in that situation). "I am most certainly not a git, I am bisexual-"

"Hah! I win the betting pool for Malfoy's sexuality!" Dumbledore cried, arriving in a flash of fire, courtesy of Fawkes.

"There was a betting pool for my sexuality?" Malfoy asked bemusedly. "And out of all of you… Dumbledore was the only one you got it right? I'm not sure whether or not I should laugh or throw up."

"How did you know, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore knows all!" The quite possibly deranged Headmaster cried before flashing away.

Malfoy cleared his throat and continued yet again (Really, it was getting rather confusing how he should describe continuing when people just kept interrupting him). "And finally," He walked towards Ron until they were almost nose to nose, and he snarled in his face. "I am **NOT** ugly! Or at least I wasn't until you ruined my perfect face!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Malfoy, it was a pore cleaning charm gone wrong!" Hermione had finally arrived! So, naturally, she snapped at him. "All you need is another pore cleaning charm; one that's done correctly. Here, let me. Mundi Faciem."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… That just happened… So please review!**


	6. Potions 1: I'm Melting, Kind Of

**A/N: Don't judge.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the bold storyline, baby! All the other characters belong to the people that own them. I promise.**

* * *

Severus sighed as he looked at his new class of first years. Almost all of them were complete dunderheads, as usual. Only a select few of them had show the ability and the sense of responsibility it took to make a perfect potion, and only a few of them ever would. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Mr. Weasley's loud voice.

"I don't see why everything has to be so perfect. Can't we relax and just roughly measure?" He complained to Miss Granger.

"Mr. Weasley! 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class!" Severus appeared to be perfectly calm and in control, but on the inside he was seething. Even the most incompetent students had always understood that you had to be extremely exact and couldn't be approximated because of the way that the magical ingredients reacted with each other. Ingredients were extremely unstable when brewing, so even the slightest mistake could cause a terrible disaster. Maybe he would have to give them an example? Severus smirked as an idea began to form. Oh yes, this would teach them not to mess around during Potions!

* * *

Severus stormed into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. He slammed the door shut before turning to address the students. "Put away your cauldrons and ingredients, today is not going to be a practical lesson."

The students looked up at him in surprise. They had never had a lesson that wasn't at least partially a practical, well, other than on test days.

Severus smirked. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. "It has come to my attention that some of you have been… questioning why we must be extremely precise while making a potion. Because of this, I have come to the conclusion that you must all be forewarned as to what some of the consequences of your actions may be. This is an old tale, that is 100% true, detailing exactly what happened to a potions researcher who wasn't careful with her measurements. She is commonly referred to as, incorrectly I might add, the Wicked Witch of the West."

This announcement was met with an onset of whispers.

"Silence!" Severus said loudly, immediately putting a halt to the students' chatter. "Now that you are all actually paying attention, let's begin." He cleared his voice before starting to read.

"**Long ago, long before the days of Christ, when persecution of wizards, witches and anything magical was just beginning, the lower elves gathered together. The reason for their meeting was that their population had been steadily declining for the last several hundred years, and with the recent 'magical hunts', the threat of extinction was more real then for them than ever before. During the meeting, it was decided that they would select four witches, all of them pure of heart, to open a portal to another realm and accompany them to freedom.**

**These witches were known as Glinda the Good, also known as the Good Witch of the South; Locasta the Loving, also known as the Good Witch of the North; Elphaba the Intelligent, lovingly referred to as the Good Witch of the West; and Kalinya the Capable, also lovingly referred to as the Good Witch of the East. In return, they started calling the low elves Munchkins.**

**Elphaba was a Potions Expert and Researcher. She would spend hours working with potions. Alas, one day she was not careful enough with her measurements, and made a grave error in a water purification potion. When she drank the water purified with this potion, her skin turned green, and she suffered from a severe fear of water. Her fear of water was so great that she would only clean herself using charms and wouldn't make any potions with pure water in them.**

**All was well in the land they named Oz. However, time passed differently in the realm of Oz than it did in ours, and a few years there were a thousand here. **

**When the summer and winter solstices in their realm and in ours matched, the portal would open, and a few wanderers would make their way into Oz. One such of these wanderers was not magical, but also pure of heart, and he became known as the Wizard, able to grant a single wish to those who were worthy.**

**Later on, yet another traveler came through, a young mundane by the humble name of Dorothy. However, this traveler was a deceitful and vain young girl without magic, and she quickly grew jealous of the magic possessed by the Witches. She turned the Low Elves against two of their friends, and soon Elphaba and Kalinya became known as the Wicked Witches of the East and West. Dorothy murdered Kalinya in cold blood in order to get her magical ruby red slippers, which could teleport the user anywhere they wished. She used these shoes to transport herself to Elphaba's castle, and quickly covered her in water. Elphaba, whose greatest fear was water, suffered a seizure, and passed on. These acts gave her the names of Dorothy the Dark, and the Rogue Traveler.**

**As soon as Glinda and Locasta realized what Dorothy the Dark had done, they rallied their troops. Together, they and their Mighty Munchkins cornered the Rogue Traveler. As they were about to kill her, Dorothy used her flying monkeys to distract them as she made her final escape with the shoes, going home."**

"And that, Mister Weasley, is why we are precise when dealing with potions."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	7. Ten-Pin Bowling

**A/N: Okay… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: You caught me, it was me who ate the last pudding cup!**

* * *

"Ten-pin bowling? What's that?" Ron asked as Hermione pointed out the bowling alley she went to regularly in the summers.

Hermione sighed and Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it, 'mione, I'll explain it to him. Bowling is a sport where-"

"No, no, I know what bowling is, I just don't know what 'ten-pin' bowling is. It sounds like some sort of charm that Madame Malkin would use to fit clothing."

"Umm… ten-pin bowling is just when you have ten pins to knock down with a bowling ball."

"What? Bowling is where you throw up clay bowls in the air and shoot them with a practice… wand… oh."

"Well, if that's what wizarding bowling is, then we definitely need to introduce you to muggle bowling." Hermione grinned.

While Hermione was trying to explain shoe sizes to Ron, who had never gotten shoes in the muggle world before and therefore didn't know his size, Harry went to go lace up and find some bowling balls. As he moved the balls to their designated lane, he couldn't help but notice an old man wearing yellow trousers, a purple and blue tie died t-shirt, and an orange tie. The man turned and Harry gaped. It was… Dumbledore?!

"Oh, why hello there Harry, my boy! I didn't expect to see you here this summer. Do tell, is there a reason why you're in an old bowling alley staring at me? I could have sworn I got that birthmark removed-"

"It's nice to see you too, Professor!" Harry interjected hurriedly, before the Headmaster could make him any more mentally scarred than he already was. "Hermione and I were just showing Ron how muggle bowling works."

"Ah yes, how lovely! I've always loved to bowl, I'm glad to see that it won't be lost to the next generation." After Dumbledore finished his sentence, some weird music that sounded like it was being played on the harp started playing, and Dumbledore closed his eyes and started swaying.

"Umm… Professor, what are you doing?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Why, dancing to the chamber music of course! I request it every time I come here, and every once in a while, if I'm lucky, they play it! Awe, music." The Headmaster wiped a tear from his eye. "A magic far beyond what any of us can do."

"Yes, erm, that's nice Prof-"

"Merlin, look at the time! I'd better be off. It was nice seeing you, my boy."

"It was good to see you too, Professor, bye." As soon as the last word came out of Harry's mouth, Dumbledore disappeared in a pillar of looked around wildly to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… Let's bowl." Harry said with a small smile. Dumbledore would never change.


	8. Care of Magical Creatures 1: Nargles?

******A/N: Psst… Hey, you, yeah, you with the face! This takes place in 5th year. Thought you ought to know.**

**Disclaimer: Blue-headed ploopies. That is all.**

* * *

"Hello, Harry Potter." Luna Lovegood said breezily as she sat down casually at the Gryffindor table. Or at least as casually as she could, being, well, being Luna.

Ron leaned over to Harry and attempted to subtly whisper. "What's Looney doing at our table?" Of course, Ron's version of subtlety was about as subtle as a herd of stampeding hippogriffs, so everyone within range heard him.

"Er… Hello Luna." Harry said awkwardly, ignoring Ron's harsh words.

Hermione had no such inhibitions. "Ronald! Her name is Luna! But, his question is a valid one. What are you doing sitting at the Gryffindor table, Luna?"

"Well, the wrackspurts were being especially bothersome tonight, so I decided that I'd come sit with my friends, you and Harry Potter." She said, leaving out Ron. "They tend to leave me alone when I'm with you two, Hermione Granger."

Hermione glanced at Harry, and he nodded. They had figured out a long time ago that 'wrackspurts' was code for the bullies in Ravenclaw. "Where were the last nargles that you saw?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Oh, they're over there, congregating by Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecomb, and Morag Mcdougal. But you don't have to worry about them, just the Nargles, Hermione Granger."

"What are Nargarls?" Harry asked, resigned to hear about something that he couldn't see. He would never say that they didn't exist, not since he had seen the Thestrals at least.

"Nargles. You have a good amount, but Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have a significant lack of them. Do you have a lot of wind chimes, Harry Potter?"

"Erm… yeah, actually. Aunt Petunia likes to show off to the neighbors."

"What do wind chimes have to do with anything?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Honestly Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded.

Luna just smiled serenely. "Wind chimes were invented to help attract Nargles. Everyone knows that, Hermione Granger."

"Luna," Hermione began exasperatedly. "Nargles don't exist."

"You would have said that magic didn't exist five years ago, Hermione Granger." Luna said, completely relaxed.

"But, well, I didn't-" Hermione sputtered.

Harry just laughed "She's got you there, Hermione. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. After all, remember the Thestrals from Care of Magical Creatures class."

"But-but no one but Luna can see them!" Hermione said triumphantly. "Thestrals have a reason for people to not be able to see them."

"Nargles and Wrackspurts and the likes cloak themselves in invisibility. I can see them because seeing past the mundane runs in my family. Others would have to wear a pair of Spectrospecs to be able to see them. Oh and the Blue-headed Ploopies!" Hermione then broke.

"WHAT THE HECK IS A BLUE**-**HEADED PLOOPIE?!"

* * *

******A/N: So… That happened. If you like this story, then review… Pretty please with a nargle on top?**


End file.
